Obsesion Asesina
by Araya21
Summary: Nuestra historia comienza con una inocente acampada al bosque de un pequeños pueblo del norte de Colorado. Cinco mejores amigas piensan que sera una noche especial, pero se equivocan. Esa noche empezara con el asesinato a sangre fría de una de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

PARTE 1

Era una noche cálida de verano en el bosque de un pequeño pueblo de Colorado, era una noche perfecta para una acampada entre amiga antes de volver a la rutina de las clases. Ese seria su ultimo verano de estudiantes de secundaria, el año siguiente (si todo salia bien) irían a la universidad. Las chicas estaban felices por estar solas una noche y hablar hasta las tantas, tenían tantas cosas que contarse...

- Ya hemos llegado-Dijo Adrian Carpenter, mientras paraba su monovolumen azul eléctrico enfrente del camino que conducía al bosque.

- Muchas gracias papa-Dijo su hija, Alexandra, con una gran sonrisa.

Alexandra Carpenter, Alex para sus amigas, una joven risueña de 17 años, fue su idea suya el de acampar y ella fue la que convenció a su padre para que las llevara al bosque. Así era Alex, siempre sabia como persuadir a los demás para que hicieran lo que ella quería, era una chica dulce y simpática que siempre caían bien a los demás, además ser miembro de las animadoras del instituto de secundaria ayudaba a su reputación en el instituto. Se podía considerar una chica popular, pero a ella no le importaba, ella solo quería estar con sus amigas.

Alex le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre, se quito el cinturón de seguridad y dijo:

- Chicas vamos

Y las demás se quitaron el cinturón y salieron del gran coche azul eléctrico. Alex cerro la puerta del coche y se recogió su gran melena castaña en una coleta de caballo. Su figura era esbelta y llevaba puesto unos short de color caqui, unas botas bonitas y a la vez óptimas paras andar por un bosque, y una camiseta blanca de tirantes con un chaleco de color caqui también. Alex era una chica guapa, de piel bronceada y de ojos azules. Unos labios carnosos y una pequeña nariz.

Todas sus amigas salieron del coche, y Aisha abrió el maletero para coger las mochilas con todo lo necesario para acampar. Aisha Santos era una chica afro-americana de 17 años. Aisha tenia una piel muchísmo mas bronceada que la de Alex, tener un padre africano es lo que tiene, su padre vino a Colorado hace mucho años a buscar un trabajo para mantener a su familia. Allí, además de encontrar un buen trabajo, encontró a su media naranja, se casaron y tuvieron hijos, Aisha es la pequeña de cinco hermanos, todos varones. Cada uno tiene su vida fuera de Colorado, así que Aisha esta sola con sus padres. Aisha es una joven fuerte y deportista, es la estrella del equipo de baloncesto del instituto. Es positiva, aplicada, bromista y adora a sus amigas, haría cualquier cosa por ellas. Aisha llevaba su largo y oscuro pelo trenzado en pequeñas trenzas. Llevaba unos pantalones piratas de color marrón y un top agustador del mismos color. Y una botas de monte para la ocasión. Miro a sus amigas con sus ojos castaños claros y dijo:

- ¿Me ayudáis?

- Claro-Respondieron a la vez Rowena y Hope.

Rowena Austin, que siempre obligaba a los demás que la llamaran Ro porque odiaba su nombre, se acerco primera a Aisha, y cogió su mochila. Ro era la mas aplicada de las amigas, sacaba matriculas en todo y le habían concedido mas de una beca. Se podía decir que era una "empollona", no era una persona muy sociable, tuvo mucha suerte de conocer a sus amigas. Antes todos se metían con ella por el hecho de ser lista, sus padres siempre quisieron llevarla a un colegio especializado para gente con alto confidente intelectual, pero la economía de la familia no les permitían costear ese colegio, además el cuidado de sus dos pequeñas revoltosas hermanas gemelas era bastante duro. Carla y Darla eran duras de pelar. Ro era una chica baja de 17 años, tenia el pelo corto hasta los hombros con un recto flequillo de color negro. Sus ojos eran de color castaños oscuros. Vestía pantalón largo oscuro de chándal y una camiseta amplia de color burdeos Detrás de ella iba Hope, Hope Crawford, de 17 años. Se mudo con su padre y su hermano mayor, Ashton, desde California hace 2 años. Hope al llegar al pueblo no tuvo muchos amigos, gracias a Alex se unió al grupo, ella y Alex se hicieron intimas por que ellas no tienen un referente materno en sus vidas. Los padres de Hope se separaron hace un par de años, ya que su madre no podía cuidar ni de ella misma, ahora esta en una psiquiátrico. Alex tiene otra historia; su madre falleció cundo ella era muy pequeña y su padre no volvió a rehacer su vida con otra mujer. En definitiva eran una apoyo la una para la otra. Hope era una chica activa y con gran pasión por la literatura, le encantaba leer y escribir noveles de misterio. Hope era una chica de estatura media, de piel no tan bronceada como sus dos amigas Alex y Aisha, su cabello tenia un color castaño con mechas rubias y sus ojos castaños tenia una tonalidad verdosa. Ella cogió su mochila, al igual que Aisha y Ro. Al de poco Alex cogió la suya, solo quedaba Tiffany.

- No te vamos a llevar la mochila Tiff- Critico Aisha

- Voy-Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras mostrando que ir de acampada no era su idea de "una noche divertida"

Tiffany Hastings, era la chica mas pija y glamurosa que alquilen se puede encontrar, odia cualquier actividad que requiera cualquier esfuerzo físico. Es una chica coqueta de 17 años, siempre va a la ultima con nuevos conjuntos que sus padres adineraos le compran. Es una chica muy mimada, que tiene todos lo que quiera, el estar con Alex y las demás hace que su "tontería" se disminuya. Pero es de esa personas que no cambian. Tiffany es rubia de piel rosada con ojos azules y de una belleza inconfundible. Al fin Tiffany cogió su mochila y Aisah cerro el maletero.

-Bueno papa... nosotras ya nos vamos-Dijo Alex nada mas acercarse a la ventanilla del copiloto que estaba abierta

-De acuerdo. Pero no os vayáis muy lejos y tener mucho cuidado.

-Tranquilo señor Carpenter- Dijeron todas a la vez.

-Tranki papa nos cuidaremos.

-Vale-Dijo no muy convencido, no les gustaba dejarlas solas ahí en medio de la nada- Nos vemos mañana a primera hora de la mañana, entendido?

-Si papa-Dijo ya aburrida Alex- Hasta mañana, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Adiós Chicas.

-Adiós señor Carpenter- Y Adrian Carpenter arranco el coche y se fue del bosque dejándolas solas a las cinco chicas.

-Vamos de acampada chicas-Dijo Alex mientras subía por el camino hacia el bosque, las demás la siguieron.

Después de 10 minutos andando decidieron acampar en un claro que había. No quieran alejarse mucho de la carretera, además la quejas de Tiffany eran infusibles. Tardaron mas tiempo en colocar la gigantesca tienda de campaña roja que en llegar al claro. Nada mas poner las cosas en su sitio encendieron una fogata, gracias a los conocimientos de Ro, y cocinaron malvaviscos pinchados en un palo. Una cena agradable y divertida. Una hora y media después apagaron el fuego y se metieron a la tienda de campaña. Allí con sus pijamas y camisones y sus linternas encendidas se metieron en sus sacos de dormir y siguieron a hablando pero esta vez de cosas mas interesantes, es decir secretos.

- No se como pudiste besar a ese tío- Dijo asqueada Aisha

- Ya se que da asco pero es popular y esta forrado, fue para ganar puntos en el insti- Se defendió Tiffany.

- Pues sigo sin aceptarlo-Dijo Aisha.

- Es Tiff ¿que te esperabas?- Dijo con aire de desasosiego Alex.

- Nunca cambiara-Río Hope.

- Nunca- Remarco Ro

- Os quiero, chicas- Grito Alex

- Y nosotras-Dijeron las demás

Siguieron cotilleando asta las tantas, ya era una hora considerable para dormir cuando Ro dijo:

Estoy agotada, me voy a dormir. Además mañana hay que madrugar- Y se tumbo en su saco

¿Tan pronto quiere dormir? -Pregunto Alex- Además...- Alex empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto Hope un poco preocupada, ella y Alex eran casi como hermanas.

Nada es que os tengo que contar algo muy importante

¿Y por eso nos as traído a este precioso paisaje?-Ironizo Tiffany.

Si, es algo tan importante que nadie debe saberlo.

Alex me estas asustando-Dijo Ro.

Tranquilas chicas...- Y de repente la luz de la linternas se fundieron. Y todo se quedo oscuro

Vaya estúpida casualidad-Maldijo Aisha

Tranquilas...- Volvió a repetir Alex- Creo que tengo mas pilas en mi mochila- Y empezó a buscar su mochila- ¿Y mi mochila?

Si la tenias cuando te has cambiado-Dijo Hope

Lo se, que raro... Iré fuera a buscarla, igual la saque sin darme cuenta.

¿Vas sola fuera? ¿Estas loca?-Casi grito Ro

Estoy aquí al lado, no tardo nada. Además tenemos que hablar, es importante. Os quiero ahora os veo.

Hasta ahora- Dijeron todas.

Ten cuidado-Chillo Ro.

Siempre lo tengo- Se le oyó a Alex.

Varios minutos pasaron y Alex no volvía.

-¿A donde se ha ido? A tenido que buscar una mochila no ir a Narnia- Bromeo Aisha. Pero ninguna río, se estaban empezando a preocupar.

-¡Alex! ¿La has encontrado? -Chillo Hope, pero Alex no contestaba.

-¡Alex!- Grito esta vez Ro mas histérica.

Se ha ido a Narnia- Confirmo Aisha.

¿Te puedes callar? Esto es serio- La gruño Hope

Y si salimos fuera para ve si esta bien-Propuso Tiffanny

Y si nos pasa algo-Grito aun mas Ro

Pero Alex esta ahí sola- Dijo Aisha, sus bromas ya se habían esfumado, ahora estaba preocupada.

Decidido vamos las cuatro juntas- Salto Tiffany.

Ro no se opuso aunque no quería salir de su segura tienda de campaña. Así que las cuatro jóvenes se levantaron y salieron de la tienda. Fuera la fría brisa veraniega puso de punta la piel de la chicas, eso y el hecho de que su amiga Alex no estuviese. Ellas gritaron su nombre pero no hubo repuesta. Ellas estaban cada vez mas nerviosa ¿Donde estaría Alex? ¿Estaría bien?

Se quedaron varios segundos pensando en ir o no a buscar por los alrededores, pero Hope las convenció a todas. Tuvieron suerte de que la linterna de Ro volviera a funcionar, así con una pequeña luz se adentraron al bosque a buscar a su mejor amiga. Después de 20 minutos de busqueda y silencio, Aisha hablo:

-Y si esta en la tienda y nosotras como tontas estamos buscándola.

Igual tiene razón- Dijo Ro, estaba aterrada

Pero es Alex chicas es nuestra mejor amiga y si le a pasado algo- Dijo Hope

En este bosque es prácticamente imposible que pase algo-Argumento Tiffany

¿Esta segura?-Dijo Hope mientras se paraba en seco- ¿Que es eso rojo que hay en ese árbol?- Hope con la linterna enfoco a esa mancha de color rojo, parecía sangre, para saber su procedencia bajo la luz. Bajo tanto que vio un cuerpo sin vida, estaba clavado al árbol por un cuchillo que le atravesaba el corazón. Llevaba toda la ropa ensangrenta, su asesino se había ensañado con la víctima. Esa víctima era... Alex Carpenter.

¡Dios mio!- Chillo Hope

Nooooo- Chillo Aisha

No puede esta pasando esto- Chillaron Tiff y Ro

Las cuatro amigas empezaron a llorar, ¿como su mejor amiga podía estar muerta?


	2. Capitulo 2

Las chicas no se podían creer que su amiga Alex, estuviera muerta, asesinada para ser más exactos; estaban nerviosas e histéricas mientras andaban a paso muy rápido por el bosque. Querían llegar cuanto antes a la tienda de campaña, ya que allí estaban todos sus teléfonos móviles. Tenían que informar sobre lo ocurrido; un asesino andaba suelto y era probable que estuviera en ese mismo bosque. Estaba aterradas, ellas podían ser las siguientes.

Llevaban minutos andando desde que vieron el cadáver de Alex. Al estar tan alteradas no prestaron atención y lamentablemente se perdieron; eso no ayudó mucho a su situación , así que decidieron seguir adelante hasta encontrar algo. Eso era mejor que quedarse parada a esperar al asesino.

Al fin, llegaron a un gran claro, muchísimo más grande que aquel en el que habían acampado; lo más extraño de todo era que en medio del claro había una gran casa de madera del siglo XIX de dos pisos. Parecía que estaba abandona, ya que no tenía un aspecto muy habitable: madera oscura y roída, ventanas sucias, le faltaban algunas de las tejas etc., es decir, la típica casa abandonada que nada más verla la piel se te pone de gallina.

-¿No os parece raro que esté esa casa ahí? - pregunto Tiffany a las demás.

-Sí, es raro; pero podemos mirar si hay un teléfono o un telé casa tiene pinta de ser de principios de 1800, así que me imagino que puede haber uno. O si no podíamos buscar... - dijo Ro, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Un arma - la terminó Aisha. Un loco anda suelto; necesitamos algo para defendernos.

-¿Estáis diciendo de entrar a la casa? No me da buena espina - dijo Hope entre sollozos; todavía seguía llorando.

-Es la única forma de encontrar algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo; no sabemos dónde está la tienda, es la única alternativa - dijo Aisha. Todas estaban seguras, pero Hope no; esa casa le daba malas vibraciones. Venga Hope..., es como cuando fuimos de convivencias a ese bosque de Canadá. Hay que sobrevivir.

Tenían que sobrevivir, eso era lo importante; había que vivir por Alex. Después de varios segundos Hope aceptó la propuesta de entrar a la casa abandonada. Así que las chicas se acercaron a la casa. Nada más subir las escaleras de la entrada la madera crujió, pero esto no detuvo a las chicas. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entraron sin problema. Una absoluta oscuridad reinaba en la casa. Se apreciaban las grandes dimensiones del edificio, ya que había muy poco muebles, y la mayoría de ellos estaban rotos. Enfrente de la puerta principal se encontraban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. A la izquierda estaba una sala llena de muebles rotos y llena de mucha suciedad. Al fondo de esa sala había un hueco donde anteriormente se encontraba una puerta, y ese hueco conducía a la cocina; en la cocina solo había unos fogones estropeados y una mesa que no duraría mucho de pie. Por otra parte, a la derecha de la escaleras había otra sala, esta mucho más grande que la anterior. Allí estaba la chimenea, unos sillones y un sofá; también había pequeños armarios sin puertas y muchos trozos pequeños de madera en el suelo. Todo estaba muy sucio y con polvo. Aunque no pareciera que había nada útil, las cuatro se pusieron a buscar algo por la planta baja, pero no encontraron nada que les sirviera, ni teléfono, ni telégrafo, ni armas, ni nada. Desesperada, Aisha propuso subir arriba.

-Esas escaleras no tienen pinta de ser muy estables- exclamó Ro.

-Tenemos que sobrevivir - repitió Aisha. Parecía la más calma, pero no era así; era la que más aterrada estaba, no quería morir.

Así que Aisha subió la escaleras sin miramiento y las demás la siguieron. Las escaleras eran estables; solo crujían, como las de la entrada a la casa. Una vez arriba las chicas se pararon; la planta de arriba era bastante más grande que la baja. Había un pasillo largo que conducía a todas las habitaciones. Una parte de pasillo no tenía pared, así que se podía ver la planta inferior desde ahí; había una preciosa barandilla de madera con formas elegantes y talladas en ella. El estar podrida en algunas partes le daba un toque poco seguro; nadie se apoyaría ahí por si acaso.

-¿Por qué no nos separamos para encontrar algo más rápido? - preguntó Tiffany.

-¡Separarnos! - exclamó histérica Ro. ¿Estás loca? Si nos separamos será más fácil matarnos.

-Ro, si el asesino estuviese aquí, ¿no crees que ya hubiera atacado? Y hay que buscar cualquier cosa inmediatamente - dijo Aisha.

-Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea separarse - dijo Hope.

-Pues hay que hacerlo - dijo de manera rotunda Aisha. El miedo invadía ya su cuerpo -. Tiff y Hope ir por el ala izquierda y Ro y yo por la derecha. No tardéis mucho; si pasa algo, chillad, y las demás iremos corriendo. Y sin más miramientos cogió a Ro del brazo y se fueron por su lado. Allí se quedaron Hope y Tiffany.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver - dijo Tiffany. Hope no contestó y la siguió.

En la ala izquierda había seis puertas roídas que conducían a seis habitaciones diferentes. Tiffany se dirigió a las tres puertas que estaban a la derecha; por su parte, Hope se dirigió a las puertas que estaban a la izquierda. Hope entró por la primera puerta que tenía más cerca; estaba vacía, como las otras dos. Solo había basura y suciedad. Hope nada más terminar de revisar las habitaciones rezó por que alguna de sus amigas hubiera encontrado algo útil. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería que le pasase lo mismo que a su mejor amiga. No habían pasado ni tres horas y ya la echaba de menos. ¿Quién sería capaz de haberle hecho eso a Alex? Alex era la persona más buena que Hope había conocido; le apoyó mucho con el asunto de su madre; ella también había perdido a su madre. Aunque la de Hope no estuviese muerta, era como si lo estuviese; sus problemas mentales crecían con los años, y ya no era capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. Esos problemas se iniciaron cuando Hope tenía 14 años, y al año su padre, por el bien de sus hijos, decidió separarse e ingresarla en un psiquiátrico. Nunca olvidaría cuando se llevaron a su madre; fue el peor día de la vida de Hope Crawford. Pero Alex le ayudó mucho cuando se mudó a ese pequeño pueblo de Colorado; no tenía amigos, los días de clase eran insoportables, no tenía a nadie, solo estaba su hermano Ashton. Él fue un gran apoyo, siempre lo fue, le ayudaba en todo y estaba con ella en todos los momentos, tenía una muy buena relación, no era la típica relación de odio entre hermanos. El momento más gracioso que tuvieron fue cuando por primera vez vinieron sus amigas a su casa; Ashton abrió la puerta y a todas sus amigas se les cayó la baba, literalmente, al verle. Ashton era un joven muy atractivo.

Hope esperó al final del pasillo a que Tiffanny volviera de su inspección.

Tiffany, ya había registrado dos de las tres habitaciones que le habían tocado. Ella parecía la que más calmada estaba, pero se hallaba también asustada. Alex estaba muerta y ellas podían correr el mismo destino. ¿Quién sería? Tenía que ser alguien de su entorno. _No, él no puede ser_, pensó Tiffany; su exempleado Carter no pudo ser; vale, le despidió por tirar sin querer un vaso de agua encima, y su despido hizo que su familia se quedara sin ningún tipo de ayuda económica, _pero no es para matar a una persona_, volvió pensar Tiffany.

El no saber nada hizo que Tiffany se estremeciera de miedo; era muy raro que a ella se le notara cualquier debilidad de sentimientos, ya que siempre había sabido esconder sus sentimientos, desde que eran pequeñas sus padres la habían educado así. Sus padres eran personas muy arrogantes, y sus corazones estaban llenos de amor al dinero; el dinero y la ambición regían sus vidas, y por lo tanto la de Tiffany también. Pero desde que conoció a Alex y a las demás eso había cambiado; sabía que hay otras opciones y que los sentimientos de las personas están ahí presentes, que todo no es el dinero. Alex fue la que más le ayudó; una vez rompió su tarjeta de crédito para que viera que ese cacho de plástico dominaba su vida. Cómo echaría de menos sus broncas por lo superficial que era a veces. Aunque había cambiado algo, seguía siendo esa caprichosa niña de papá, pero en menor medida.

En la última habitación, vacía y dominada por suciedad, tampoco encontró nada. Así que desesperada se fue a reunir con Hope, a ver si había encontrado algo que mereciera la pena.

Al otro lado del piso se encontraban Aisha y Ro. Esta parte no estaba distribuida como la anterior, En vez de haber seis puertas, una a cada lado, había cuatro, dos a la izquierda y las otras dos estaban escondidas al fondo del pasillo, muy lejos de ellas. Aisha se quedó en la parte izquierda y Ro se tuvo que ir al oscuro y tenebroso fondo.

Aisha empezó a buscar con ansiedad por toda la habitación; no encontraba nada y eso la angustiaba. Se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba algo o si no moriría por sus nervios antes de que el asesino las matase. ¿Pero quién sería capaz de hacerles algo a ellas? Solo le rondaba un nombre en la cabeza... Aaron, el exnovio de Alex. Pero él nunca sería capaz de matar a Alex; no tenía pintas de ser un psicópata, además fue él quien la dejó, porque estaba enamorado de otra chica. Así que volvía a estar sin ningún sospechoso; ¿quién había matado a Alex? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué?

A Ro no le gustaba para nada ir al fondo del ala ella sola; estaba aterrada, pero lo tuvo que hacer ella. Sin duda era la más miedosa de las cinco, mejor dicho, de las cuatro. Siempre necesitaba el apoyo de los demás para cualquier cosa, ella se consideraba el eslabón más débil, y nunca había entendido por qué las demás eran sus amigas. Inspeccionó las dos habilitaciones sin éxito; iba a reunirse con Aisha cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Había un estrecho pasillo al lado de la pared, por donde como mucho entraba una persona; dos, si uno iba detrás del otro. Y por primera vez en su vida se armó de valor y se adentró al pasillo, _igual había algo útil_, pensó Ro con esperanza. Una vez en el pasillo, vio que al final había una puerta. Para su asombro no estaba rota ni roída, y parecía nueva. Siguió acercándose. Conforme se adentraba en el pasillo iba perdiendo visibilidad, ya que la oscuridad se hacía más presente. Ro ya estaba escasos centímetros de la puerta y cogió la manilla e intentó abrir, pero no pudo; estaba cerrada con llave. ¿Cómo había en una casa abandonada una habitación con una puerta nueva, y, además, esa puerta estaba cerrada con llave? Eso solo significaba una cosa...: alguien estaba en esa casa, puede que el asesino. Ro no dudó en abrir la boca para chillar para que sus amigas vinieran. Pero antes de soltar ningún ruido alguien le tapó la boca con su mano, una grande y fuerte mano. El agresor era el asesino de Alex, que se había dado cuenta de que Ro era una molestia y tenía que callarla. Así que primero le dio un golpe en la cabeza para aturdirla, cosa que funcionó a las mil maravillas; Ro no sabía ni dónde estaba. Aturdida, la arrastró fuera de aquel insufrible pasillo tan estrecho y lleno de humedad. Una vez fuera le dio un puñetazo en el estómago para que estuviera más débil; ahora estaba aturdida y con el estómago dolorido.

El asesino decidió sacarla fuera de la ala izquierda para que Aisha no les viera, así que la volvió arrastrar, siempre con las manos en su boca para que no alertara a las demás. Ya fuera del ala, se encontraban donde las chicas se había separado, en la zona de la barandilla de madera, donde se podía ver el piso inferior. Nada más llegar ahí, Ro reaccionó e intentó defenderse, así que empezó a revolverse y a patalear como pudo; el asesino al ser más fuerte que ella supo controlarla; Ro desesperada siguió revolviéndose, no quería morir. El asesino ya se hartó de esa situación, tenía que acabar con ella cuanto antes o las demás podían darse cuanta y a todas no podía matarlas; había una a la que jamás podría hacerle daño, una a la que amaba como a nadie, una por la que haría cualquier cosa, incluso matar. Así que el asesino, para terminar el asunto, cogió a Ro y la estampó contra la pared; tuvo suerte de que el impacto no produjera ningún ruido, pero el golpe fue brutal. Con Ro contra la pared, sacó uno de los tantos cuchillos que tenía en su gran bolsillo y se lo clavó en el estómago con gran intensidad y rapidez; el cuchillo atravesó a Ro. No pudo articular palabra por la puñalada recibida; si no habría gritado el nombre del agresor, ya que al estar contra la pared le había visto el rostro, pues su capucha se le había caído a causa de todos los golpes que ella le había dado. Así que Ro conocía al asesino. Ro estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no podía ni moverse, pero por si acaso el asesino decidió rematar el asunto; la cogió y la empujó contra la barandilla de madera. Él sabía que estaba inestable y que el más ligero peso haría que se viniera abajo, y así, nada más tocar la barandilla, Ro se precipitó hacia abajo, donde murió al tocar el suelo. Su cuerpo sin vida se quedó en la planta baja, con una gran mancha de sangre en el estómago y el suelo, y con el cuello partido por el golpe. Después de esta terrorífica escena el asesino se fue con paso burlesco antes de que las chicas llegaran.


End file.
